


Kandreil Goes to the Con

by justdk



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Kandreil - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Rave, anime con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Kevin surprises Andrew and Neil by taking them to an anime con. Kevin finally gets to let his otaku flag fly and Andrew and Neil have more fun than they expected. 100% fluff!





	Kandreil Goes to the Con

**Author's Note:**

> This is very self-indulgent continuation of a drabble I wrote and posted on tumblr back in November 2016 about an exy anime (Exy!!!! the Anime). Basically I really love the idea of Kevin being a closet otaku! I’ve been to 12 anime cons to date so what follows is largely based on my own con experiences.

It’s all Kevin’s fault. He has been bugging Andrew and Neil about the anime con for months, determined to finally go now that he doesn’t have to worry about the Moriyamas coming after him. The campaign started when Kevin told them that there was an anime about exy that was slotted to premiere during the summer and in preparation for its release Kevin had been introducing them to other sports anime. Neil likes watching and he likes arguing with Kevin about it, but he doesn’t consider himself a part of the fandom. Andrew feigns disinterest but he’s actually more than a little invested in some of the characters.

Now they have an entire weekend to themselves and Neil just wants to unwind at the Columbia house but Kevin pulls a coup and announces that he has already bought weekend passes for the three of them _and_ booked a room at the con hotel. Neil is furious, mostly because Kevin went behind their backs. Andrew isn’t keen on the crowds of hyper teenagers but there’s no way he’s letting Kevin go off on his own. In the end they all go.

The con is madness. There are cosplayers EVERYWHERE. Kevin is losing his shit, asking every other person to pose with him in a photo. Andrew ends up holding all of his bags while Neil takes the pictures. It is so loud, so lively, and they are only in the hotel lobby. Groups of regular hotel guests weave their way through the con attendees, baffled and amused looks on their faces.

Once they check in Kevin leads the way to their room, which is on the thirty-third floor. It takes an eternity to get there; the elevator stops at every floor, people getting off only so that more people can cram in. It’s hot and stuffy, unbearably crowded with bulky costumes and props. Andrew is shoved back in the corner with Neil squashed in front of him; Kevin stands in front of Neil happily chatting with the other elevator captives. (Kevin is fucking vibrating with otaku feels.) Neil rests his forehead against Andrew’s and prays for patience.

The hotel floor is a little more subdued than the lobby but there are still groups of kids dashing about, some of them in rave attire and some in cosplay. A few adults walk by talking excitedly about panels and special guests. By the time they reach their room Neil is feeling drained. Andrew immediately lights two cigarettes and passes one to Neil while Kevin quickly uploads the pictures he took to his social media accounts.

“Guys this is so great!” Kevin gushes. He practically has heart eyes. “I know we just got here but…” He has to stop to reign in the emotions. “I’ve always wanted to go to a con since I first started watching anime but Tetsuji never let me or Riko do stuff like that.” He’s quiet, his hands clenched into fists. He never talks about Riko. “Anyways, I’m just happy to be here with both of you.”

And that’s when Neil finally, _finally_ relents. Sure he would rather be having a chill weekend with his boyfriends but seeing Kevin so vibrant and excited about something other than exy is its own brand of magic. Neil takes a drag of the cigarette and squeezes Kevin’s knee.

“So what do we do next?” Neil asks. Andrew makes a quiet scoffing sound but he doesn’t object.

“Okay, well, we go get our passes and the schedule but I’m thinking we get merch first. There are some special late night events. Oh, and panels and workshops during the day. AMV contests, anime screenings, games, photoshoots…”

“Speaking of photos,” Andrew cuts in, “do you think anyone will recognize us?”

Kevin thinks about it for a moment. “I doubt it. I mean, I don’t think there’s a big overlap of exy fans and anime fans.”

Andrew gives Kevin a pointed look. Kevin shrugs helplessly.

“But there’s that anime that comes out this summer, the one you showed us the trailer for,” Neil argues. “The exy one where the three main characters look just like us. _And_ you’ve been building up a following on Twitter with all your posts about it.”

Kevin blushes a little. “Yeah, okay, that’s true. But, c’mon, guys, I really don’t think it’ll be an issue.”

KEVIN IS 100% WRONG.

By the time the guys go through registration and get their passes the word has spread through the con: Kevin Day is here with _his boyfriends_. Because of course Kevin posted those pics to his Twitter and all his ardent followers shared them and then the con’s official Twitter posted them and everyone is going fucking nuts. Andrew and Neil and Kevin have experienced exy fandom but anime fandom… it’s an entirely different world. They are flocked by people wanting pictures and autographs. Andrew and Neil stoically go through the motions, though Neil does get excited whenever he spots Haikyuu!! cosplayers. Kevin is eating it up, he is so happy.

Everyone wants to know, of course, what they think of Exy!!!! the Anime. Neil says that it looks really good and he’s excited about watching it. Andrew states that it better be “gay as fuck.” Kevin can’t shut up about how much he loves the studio that’s making it and all the voice actors. Some fans want to know if it’s true that the three MCs are based on them but Kevin denies it, not that anyone believes him.

Before they know it they’ve spent nearly an hour trapped by fans and Kevin is getting anxious because what if the good merch is gone?? Finally Andrew does his intimidation thing and pulls Neil and Kevin out of the crowd. They head for the dealers room but before Kevin can get too distracted Andrew stops at a booth and makes Kevin pick out three masks for them to wear. There are all kinds of masks, everything from festival masks to Naruto and Tokyo Ghoul masks. While Kevin agonizes over his choice Neil and Andrew pick matching fox masks. Kevin doesn’t want to do a character mask without doing a complete cosplay so he also gets a fox mask. The masks are inconvenient as fuck, hard to breath in and they obstruct their vision. Kevin goes back for an Anonymous mask because he can’t even.

Neil and Andrew trail Kevin as he goes from one booth to the next, picking out T-shirts and wall scrolls, figurines and buttons, key chains and cell phone charms. Andrew buys enough Pocky and mochi and other Japanese candy to fill his backpack. Neil, in true minimalist form, doesn’t buy anything superfluous. He buys some headbands because he needs them, as well as some socks. Andrew buys a tiny kitsune for Bee. They spend forever in the dealer’s room before Neil calls for a break. The food court is nearby so they get sushi and bubble tea. Andrew gets crepes.

“Oh my god, they have a maid café!!” Kevin’s face is lit up like a kid at Christmas. Neither Andrew nor Neil see the appeal of being waited on by cute girls but they agree that they’ll go with Kevin. This is what boyfriends do, they decide, they support each other even when it involves an overdose of kawaii. Andrew is promised more sweets.

But first they have to go to the Haiykuu!! panel, Neil insists. This is the one anime he gets deeply passionate about. Andrew thinks it’s because Neil relates too much with Hinata. He’s not wrong. They get seats near the front and Neil and Kevin listen with rapt attention to fan theories. Andrew plays Candy Crush on his phone until he can no longer ignore the barrage of texts from Nicky, the gist of which is: _why didn’t you invite me to the con :’(_  and _CHECK TWITTER_. Andrew does check Twitter and learns that the con organizers want to do an impromptu meet and greet and signing with the three of them. So much for keeping below the radar. Andrew passes his phone to Kevin who nearly causes a scene in the middle of the panel. Kevin immediately gets in contact with the organizers and they start planning out the details.

“Holy shit!” Kevin exclaims once the panel is over and everyone is filing out of the room. “Apparently they’re doing a premiere of Exy!!!! the Anime early, right here! And they want us to be front and center for it and do Q &As after! This is insane.”

“Yes,” Andrew says, “it is. Keep it together, Day.”

Kevin can’t keep it together, and he keeps forgetting to keep his mask on, especially when he stops to take pictures with cosplayers. It’s pretty exhausting so Neil is relieved when they settle down in the large screening room to watch some AMVs. He leans against Kevin, who wraps an arm around his shoulders. Andrew lies down on a couple seats and drapes his legs over Neil and Kevin’s laps before closing his eyes for a brief catnap. Kevin’s too wired to rest and too enthralled by the videos. He keeps posting his favorites online and commenting on them, which sends his followers into a frenzy all over again. By the time they leave there is a small crowd waiting for them outside. Let’s just say all of the fujoshi and fudanshi think they have died and gone to heaven.

They escape yet again this time thanks to Neil causing a distraction (he sets a trash can on fire— _symbolism_ ). Andrew leads them to an Overwatch panel featuring some of the voice actors doing Q&A. Neil does a Skype call to Nicky so he can be present, though they have to mute Nicky because he is fucking screeching. They go to a self-defense workshop next and Andrew and Neil scare everyone, including the instructor. You can bet that this is a class _no one will ever forget_. Neil may have mentioned how he was once abducted by the mafia…

It’s getting late and the three of them are running on fumes so they endure another endless elevator trip to their floor and order room service. While they wait Kevin calls the con organizers and finishes planning their meet and greet. Andrew and Neil smoke on the balcony and Neil calls Nicky to update him on their activities.

After dinner Kevin is ready to hit the con again but Andrew persuades him to take it easy. Instead they end up going to a 21+ mixer in the lobby even though Neil is definitely not twenty-one. It seems like a good time but Kevin overdoes it and Andrew has to chase him down to keep him from eloping with a very fit Kakashi. Neil is a magnet for basically everyone. He politely turns down drinks and points out Andrew and Kevin, who are in a drinking competition with some Assassin’s Creed cosplayers, and says, “I’m here with my boyfriends.” He loves the looks of surprise and disappointment. He does meet some very nice girls dressed up as Haikyuu!! characters and they bond over their favorite moments from the anime. Neil admits that he does ship Hinata and Kageyama. They exchange numbers because the girls want Neil to come to the photoshoot tomorrow and cosplay as Hinata (they have extra costumes just in case).

Finally the three exy champs retire to their room, each of them having won over the hearts of several con attendees. Andrew even made a friend, an incredibly large man cosplaying as McCree (mostly because tiny Andrew drank the man under the table and beat him at darts every time). Kevin keeps drunkenly trying to sing the opening for Attack on Titan and poor Neil has to climb on his back and hold his hands over Kevin’s mouth to keep him quiet. They make it back to the room and crash in the queen-sized bed (“Queen sized, Kevin,” Andrew teases. Kevin is too drunk to care.) Neil somehow winds up in the middle and he has to deal with lots of cuddles, not that he minds. It is _not_ quiet on their floor but they’re too tired to notice or care. All in all, their first day at con is a stunning success.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @dkafterdark if you want to chat about TFC, anime, or whatever!


End file.
